Song Fic The Fantasy
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: Los pensamientos más oscuros pueden ser fantasías, pueden ser sueños, pero no los podemos dejar tener un libre albedrío por el bien de los demás... aunque eso cause nuestro propio suplicio


un song fic muy viejo, basado en la canción The Fantasy de 30seconds to mars, y el personaje es Kai Hiwatari de Beyblade, canción y personaje no me pertenece.

**Song Fic: THE FANTASY**

.

El día ha terminado, la oscuridad de la noche domina el ambiente, un ambiente en donde la gente suele expresar sus temores, pero para mí es el estado perfecto, pues sin importar lo oscuro y lo desconocido del sitio, hay algo que me hace sentir seguro para expresarme e imaginar quien quiero ser.

With the lights out it's a little less dangerous  
Even with a stranger never gets painless  
Don't be afraid (afraid, afraid)

Demostrar tus ideales en la noche, relajarte y pensar en el cambio que podría tener, si quisiera, si me atreviera a dar ese paso... el sólo hecho de pensarlo me pone los pelos de punta, prefiero simplemente tomar mi blade y relajar mi locura por un momento.

Every time I think I'm gonna change it (think I'm gonna change it, think I'm gonna change it)  
It's driving me (driving me) insane (insane)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

He pensado muchas veces en la fantasía y en la realidad, en lo que realmente me inspira a vivir, por lo que sería capaz de dar mi vida, pero eso que conforma mis sueños, puede quizás resultar ser la pesadilla de todos los demás y únicamente desatar mi propio beneficio, ya sea un cambio, una realidad, o las dos obteniendo así mi fantasía.

Do you live, do you die, do you bleed  
For the fantasy  
In your mind, through your eyes, do you see  
It's the fantasy

Pero, a pesar de todo, prefiero desviar esos pensamientos, dirigir a mi blade esas ideas truncadas, olvidarme de todo y posiblemente hacer que todo el ambiente luzca relajante y se pierda esa atmósfera de tensión, la atmósfera en la que prácticamente grito mis fantasías, para abrir paso a un estado de relajación, olvidándome de quien soy en realidad.

Maybe tonight we can forget about it all  
It could be just like heaven

Sin embargo, sé que no soy el único con estas sensaciones, pues a todos se nos otorga un mismo patrón que debemos de cumplir, aunque esto signifique sacrificar todo lo que deseas, pues si cambias aunque sea un número de ese patrón, distorsionarás lo que los demás conocen de ti; aunque ello no sea muy importante, sin embargo es de ahí que surge la razón para que las fantasías existan; posiblemente una de mis fantasías sea ser verdaderamente como esa ave fénix, a la cual no importa cuántas veces la hieran siempre renacerá de sus cenizas, pero siendo honestos, quién puede ser inmune a todo tipo de dolor, creo que nadie...

I am a machine  
No longer living, just a shell of what I dreamed  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

La realidad es la creadora de la fantasía y la fantasía es la fuente de la libertad, sin embargo una libertad irreal, pues sólo tú conoces lo que quieres y por ende sólo tú conoces tus fantasías.

Do you live, do you die, do you bleed  
For the fantasy  
In your mind, through your eyes, do you see  
It's the fantasy

Expresarlo, decirlo, realizarlo, gritar lo que pienso, lo que creo, mencionarlo en voz apenas escuchable aunque sea sólo para mí mismo, poder decir en lo que creo, en lo que sueño, y romper el concepto monótono de la realidad, de lo que se predice de cada uno de nosotros.

Say it, say it, say what you believe  
Say it, say it, to me

Mi furia ha sido calmada, observando a Dranzer girar, me pongo a pensar que la noche siempre es la fiel testigo de mis pensamientos, esta oscuridad que ella proyecta me hace sentir bien, me hace sentir que hasta el alma más serena guarda esos pequeños secretos, esos misterios que se ocultan en la mente de cada uno , esto se ha vuelto en una obsesión, en un acto reflejo que me dedico a realizar cada noche, para pensar, para crear y para creer en quien soy.

Do you live, do you die, do you bleed  
For the fantasy  
Automatic, I imagine, I believe

Nunca me ha importado lo que piensen los demás y nunca me importará, soy alguien que se da a respetar, alguien que se hace sentir, alguien que se hace fuerte en la realidad y que se expresa en las fantasías, para muchos mi silencio es apatía, para mí es el mantener oculto lo sádico que puedo llegar a ser, lo peligroso que mi persona pueda resultar, lo escondo en mi silencio el que calla mi FANTASÍA, el que calla a aquel que busca salir para hacerla realidad.

Do you live  
Do you die  
Do you bleed  
For the fantasy

Me pregunto, ¿la fantasía siempre será fantasía?, ¿acaso todos nos vemos obligados a esconder lo que deseamos con todo nuestro ser?; y entonces siendo así no creeré nunca la patraña de aquellos que dicen tenerlo todo, pues a fin de cuentas deben de ser quienes menos poseen; ¿acaso la fantasía estará únicamente en mi mente y será sólo visible ante mis ojos? ¿será la fantasía algo tan personal que sólo tú sabes qué quieres cambiar y cómo lo quieres hacer?

Do you live, do you die, do you bleed  
For the fantasy  
In your mind, through your eyes, do you see  
It's the fantasy

- Pensar, hacer, crear, imaginar y poseer, actos mecánicos que las personas solemos realizar cuando queremos obtener algo; pensamos en lo que queremos, hacemos o creamos una estrategia para obtenerlo, antes de tenerlo en nuestras manos imaginamos la felicidad que nos traerá y finalmente somos posesivos, a todos nos obsesiona tener algo, para mí mi ambición es tener poder, pero mi fantasía es tener felicidad, aunque eso signifique que los demás no puedan ser felices, es egoísta y egocéntrico desearlo sin importar que otros deban de sufrir por ello; ser feliz, ser diferente, dejar atrás el armazón o coraza del que todos me creen dueño, pues esa coraza en ocasiones es frágil y sólo trae dolor; pero viéndolo de la mejor manera, es mi fantasía y ésta sólo las puedo imaginar, y sino no las tuviera no tendría algo que me motivara a vivir...las fantasías sólo te puedes mecanizar a imaginarlas y tal vez, sólo tal vez a creer en ellas en el lugar más recóndito de tu mente...me pregunto...¿te atreverías a creer en tus fantasías?

Automatic, I imagine, I believe  
Automatic, I imagine, I believe  
Say it, say it, say what you believe  
(Automatic, I imagine, I believe)  
Say it, say it, say it to me  
(Automatic, I imagine, I believe)  
Say it, say it, say what you believe  
(Automatic, I imagine, I believe)  
Say it, say it, say it to me  
Automatic, I imagine, I believe  
I believe, I believe, I believe

27-11-08


End file.
